


Sick

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Genre: DFAB reader, Pregnant!Reader, sick!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I have a headcannon that when ill connor gets it bad. Like achy, shivery mess of cuteness. Can I have a request of him being very sick and sneezy and cute. And his tiny SO take care of him while she’s like month pregnant? I forgot to add that because connor is sick and achy…his tiny SO gives him massages on his back, feet, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was such a cute request!! I had fun writing it. Also, did i mention i fucking hate coming up with titles? Because I do. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at napoleon-darling! :)

You had told him not to go out, that is was supposed to rain, had even pointed out how the leaves were turning in preparation for the upcoming storm. 

But no. 

He had to be stubborn and ignore you, tell you that he has gone out many times in conditions worse than these and that he would be fine. Trust him.  
Now look where he was: sick and sneezy and aching all over while having his almost seven months pregnant partner take care of him. 

You had tutted at him when he entered the door, shivering wet with an already running nose. He wanted you to keep your distance, not risk you getting sick and thus hurting the baby. You had only rolled your eyes, told him that you were capable of deciding what you could and could not do. And taking care of him was something you could do. 

Connor didn’t protest much after that. Although you were much smaller than him, Connor having a good foot over you in fact, you still could put your foot down when needed. You did pity him, frowning as he sneezed for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

“Is the soup helping?” Your voice was soft, almost melodic as you walked in, bare feet padding against the wooden floors. One hand was placed on your stomach, the other reaching out to place the back of your hand against his forehead. His fever was coming down.  
Connor blinked at you, sleepy doe-like brown eyes looking up at you from under his lashes. He licked his lips before speaking. 

“The soup helped a little.” His voice was still hoarse, but better sounding than when he first came home. You sighed and crawled into the bed with as much grace as you tummy would allow you. 

“You know, you should feel bad.” You were teasing him now and he knew it, your quip being met with rolled eyes. “I’m pregnant with your child. Our baby is growing inside of me and I’m the one rubbing your feet.” You glanced at him again and found that he had been staring at you, a slight pout on his face. 

“I apologized what more do you want? And I am certain it takes more than one person to make a child. That fault is not all mine.” He was grinning now, lopsided. You only shook your head, pausing the rubbing to point a finger at him. “But I’m the one doing all the work. You got to do the fun part.” 

His cheeks heat up which makes you laugh. 

“That’s what I thought.” You set his foot down and moved further up the bed until you were able to reach his shoulders. You didn’t mind how sweaty he was, or that he was shivering like a leaf, only concerned with making him feel better. The shoe was on the other foot multiple times. Flashbacks of nights when your lower back was killing you or when your feet were especially swollen came back to you and then the memories of how Connor would stay up with you, rubbing the aches out until you had fallen asleep. 

You had asked him to lay on his stomach, his head propped up by pillows so that his nose wouldn’t clog again. You sat cross legged next to him and had began to rub knots out his shoulders. You only stopped when you noticed his breathing had become even, alerting you that he had fallen asleep. 

Smiling happily to yourself, you decided that you deserved a nap as well, and laid down on your side next to him.


End file.
